


Два друга

by Olxa



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	Два друга

— Думаешь, получится? — Роман поворошил угли в костре. Хотя солнце ещё не собиралось садиться, они разожгли огонь заранее, просто потому что иначе им пришлось бы сидеть без дела и слушать тишину леса. А перед полнолунием эта тишина совершенно особенная. Роман не замечал раньше, ему не так часто доводилось бывать здесь, но теперь понял — да, тут как-то слишком тихо. Будто все звери, даже настоящие волки, притихли, забрались в норки, спрятались между корнями, залезли на самые верхние ветки, чтобы ни в коем случае не попасться Ему.  
Роман посмотрел на слишком долго молчащего друга, и его сердце, вдруг, забилось от притока адреналина. Он ещё с первого раза запомнил это ощущение опасности, которое исходит от оборотня. Хотя ему доводилось бывать на охоте, это было совсем другое. Когда гонишь волка, то чувствуешь свою власть над ним, держа ружье в руках, ты — венец природы и её покоритель. Но оборотень — зверь с человеческим интеллектом. Словно ружье, направленное на тебя же.  
Питер не просто молчал, казалось, он ушел, а его волчья сущность уже взяла верх, и он был не способен воспроизвести человеческую речь. Поэтому Роман не стал настаивать на ответе, пусть тишина леса и продолжала давить ему на уши. Он ведь тоже был среди тех зверюшек, которые ждали прихода оборотня, так что он исподволь размышлял, в какую бы щель забиться, чтобы не оказаться у него на пути.  
Солнце постепенно опускалось, и до заката оставалось не больше часа. Роман взглянул на свои дорогие часы, подарок Шелли на день рождения, и вдруг подумал, что его ведь ждут дома. Есть люди, волнующиеся за него, а он тут, с Питером, и близко не в безопасности. Нет, всё-таки они рано пришли, сидеть в этой тишине было просто невыносимо.  
— Может, лучше было бы отследить его от его логова на заводе? — Роман уже не ждал ответа, ему оказалось достаточно и собственного голоса, чтобы перестать думать о том, как из полумрака деревьев вся лесная живность смотрит на них. И всё же Питер ответил, очнувшись от своих «волчьих» мыслей:  
— Нет. Там — логово, но здесь — его угодья, он их чует, выслеживает и… — Питер на короткое мгновение снова стал похож на человека, когда вдруг улыбнулся:  
— Совершает первую трапезу. Это вроде разметки территории.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься метить её тем же способом, — не удержался Роман от замечания и смешка в ответ, ему хотелось ненадолго сохранить эту непринужденную атмосферу, но Питер сразу посерьезнел:  
— Нет. И всё-таки не подходи ко мне слишком близко.  
— Не буду.  
Солнце переместилось, и тень от деревьев черным покрывалом расстелилась на половине просторной поляны, косая линия постепенно ползла в сторону их костра. Перед этой надвигающейся темнотой Роман чувствовал себя хранителем огня у самого края мира, подкидывая новые дрова в костер.  
— А я смогу догнать тебя? — Спросил он с надеждой, ведь ему не хотелось как оставаться одному, так и оставлять в одиночестве друга.  
— Уверен, твой дружок будет бежать помедленней, чтобы ты мог догнать его и отсосать ему, Годфри, — Роман не сразу понял, что ему отвечает не Питер, лишь удивился почему друг говорит таким незнакомым голосом.  
Питер, тем временем, уже вскочил, похожий на загнанного волка, он оглядывался в поисках пути к бегству. Но его не было. Толпа мужчин окружила поляну. Они все были с ружьями в руках, в Хемлоке такие держали в любой семье, поскольку лес был богат на дичь.

Увещевания на них не подействовали, угрожать было просто бесполезно, поэтому ни Роман, ни Питер не оказали сопротивления, когда их, куда-то повели, заломив руки за спину. Роману, к тому же, повязали кусок плотной ткани на глаза. Кто-то, знал, что делает.  
— Только не дай им подойти, когда начнется, потом они уже будут не опасны, — шепнул ему Питер.  
— Но ружья, — Роман сразу представил, как другу, будто обычной добыче, выстрелят в голову, чтобы не слишком испортить драгоценную шкуру. Питер в ответ вздохнул, как делали учителя, когда они не понимали самых простых вещей.  
Их вывели на другую поляну, более удаленную от дороги, ублюдки не хотели, чтобы их кто-нибудь нашел. От бессилия Роман безо всякой надежды на успех дернулся в руках державшего его детины, попытавшись ударить его в нос затылком, но тот лишь рассмеялся, толкнув Романа на землю.  
— Сидите, тихо. Тебе-то и вовсе ничего не грозит, Годфри, только не рыпайся и выживешь, — Роман, наконец, сдернул повязку с глаз и оглянулся на замершего Питера.  
— Я не дам им подойти, — почувствовав в себе необычную решимость, пообещал Роман. Питер кивнул, не удостоив друга взглядом, и продолжил смотреть на компанию, толпившуюся у большого костра.  
— Что?  
— Она.  
На поляне, среди высоких и широкоплечих, неожиданно резко выделяясь на их фоне, появилась другая фигура: низенькая и щупленькая, как неразвитый подросток.  
— Шассо, — догадался Роман, хотя смотрел против солнца и различал лишь силуэты. Она обернулась к ним и подошла ближе.  
— Что ты задумала, тупая сучка? — Она ещё ничего не сказала, но Роман и без этого чувствовал исходящую от неё угрозу. Она ведь не собиралась оставлять Питера в покое.  
— О, нет, Годфри, — присаживаясь рядом с ним на корточки, но избегая прямого взгляда, произнесла Шассо с раздражающим спокойствием, — это вы глупо попались, а я, как видишь, поступила куда разумней.  
— Что ты хочешь? — Питер не сдержал рык, вырывавшийся из него вместе со словами, и Шассо улыбнулась. Казалось, очевидное проявление звериной сущности её только порадовало.  
— Я хочу, чтобы твой дружок избавился от иллюзий на твой счет, — ответила она ему и повернулась к Роману:  
— Это всего лишь зверь, он не является человеком.  
— Но… — Роман подался вперед, когда Шассо резко поднялась и крикнула:  
— Эй, тащите их в яму.

Роман понадеялся, что неверно расслышал. Но нет, это была настоящая яма. Из тех ям, что вырывают в земле для людей, которые не собираются подниматься обратно. Сдавленные между скользкими стенками осыпающейся земли, они не могли отодвинуться друг от друга дальше, чем на пару шагов. Роман чувствовал учащенное дыхание Питера на своем лице, оно было горячим и пахло табаком и мятной жвачкой. Интересно, будет ли так же пахнуть из волчьей пасти, — не к месту подумал Роман.  
Сверху, вращаясь и воткнувшись прямо в землю между ними, прилетел нож.  
— Убьешь его, Годфри, останешься жив, а нет — не завидую я тебе, — Роман поднял голову, собираясь высказать этой суке всё, что о ней думает, однако Питер остановил его, положив руку ему на плечо.  
— Роман, — его голос стал ниже и грубее, а рука дрожала, словно от невыносимого напряжения.  
— Я этого не сделаю, — заявил Роман, не дав другу продолжить. Питер кивнул.  
В яме резко потемнело, словно солнце не село, а погасло, но большой костер на поляне давал достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть, как у Питера изо рта вывалились обычные человеческие клыки и уже отросли волчьи. Роман отступил как можно дальше. Не из страха, ему просто не хотелось мешать. И всё-таки он подумал о том, что будет, когда волк поймет, что не может выбраться и на кого он станет злиться первым. Роман опустил взгляд на нож у своих ног. Всё равно Питер задерет его насмерть. Или вцепится в горло.  
— Давай же, Годфри, разве ты не видишь, что он такое, — оказывается, Шассо не ушла. Она продолжала наблюдать за ними. Да уж, это явно было интереснее передачи для домохозяек. Роман посмотрел на неё, надеясь, что она без слов понимает, какой же сукой является в действительности. Питер, в очередной раз дернувшись от боли, задел Романа плечом.  
Нож. Беззащитный Питер. Идиотка у края ямы. Какое ещё можно принять решение?  
— Ррроман, — изо всех сил напрягая остатки человеческих связок, прорычал Питер. Роман, автоматически зажимавший рану на животе, хоть это и было бесполезно, понадеялся, что в голосе друга прозвучало отчаяние и злость. Последнее, что он услышал в своей стремительно, уходящей жизни был тоскливый волчий вой.

Он помнил, как возвращался из комы. Это было не столько возвращение, сколько резкий скачок из небытия обратно в реальность. Сейчас произошло то же самое, но тогда, он точно был жив и хитроумные приборы отсчитывали его пульс, выводя неровную линию на монитор. И кровь бежала по венам, особенно сильно ударяя в пальцы, делая их кончики обжигающе горячими. Теперь же… он ничего не чувствовал. Вернее, чувствовал не то, что прежде, казалось, мир обрушился на него своими запахами, звуками и образами, необычайно четкими картинками.  
Встань, погибнув от своей руки, — голос матери послышался ему у самого уха. Но её здесь совершенно точно не было. Роман встал и сам не понял, как выбрался из ямы, но не удивился этой легкости и силе, вдруг появившейся во всем теле. Ему всегда казалось, что рано или поздно с ним произойдет нечто подобное.  
На поляне никого не осталось. Только валялось несколько ружей, костер почти потух, лишь изредка вспыхивали угли, раздутые случайным порывом ветра. В этом свете маленькая фигурка Шассо смотрелась совершенно нелепой пародией на прежнюю самоуверенную охотницу. Теперь она была жертвой. Как и предполагал Роман: все беззащитны перед оборотнем. Мужчины, в своей самоуверенности, взяли слишком мелкий калибр, таким не пробить крепкий волчий череп. Так что им осталось только разбежаться, оставив свою предводительницу в одиночестве.  
Почуяв присутствие Романа, волк посмотрел на него, но рыкнул, стоило Шассо чуть двинуться в попытке сбежать. И она послушно замерла, продолжая, сжимать медальон с Девой. Увидев Романа, она удивилась, не посмев издать ни звука, вскинула брови и на миг перестала дышать.  
Роман тоже был немного удивлен. Шассо теперь выглядела для него, будто сгусток ярко светящихся в темноте красных трубочек. Через какое-то время он понял, что это вены. Обычные человеческие вены, по которым кровь несется по телу, бежит к сердцу, обогащается кислородом и носится по кругу, словно алая змея, гоняющаяся за собственным хвостом. В уголках рта у него скопилась слюна, и Роман сглотнул.  
Питер чуть склонил свою большую лобастую звериную голову, будто размышляя над чем-то. Оказалось, он и вправду подумал. Помявшись в нерешительности, волк отступил в сторону, уступая Роману дорогу.  
У него урчало в животе, и голод уже затмил для него всё вокруг. Роман провел языком по, неестественно-длинным клыкам, и шагнул к переплетению алых венозных трубочек и густому запаху железа.  
Новорожденный упырь хотел есть.


End file.
